Not So Useless Companion
by JulyvsDaniel
Summary: Everyone knows that the Legend of Zelda Games would be better if your companion wasn't always completely useless and annoying, case and point Navi. Half of the story came from that general knowledge. the other half because LinkXFi is one of my favorite couples in the series.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any of the characters. I know Ghirahim didn't ever get to Skyloft but I needed a way for my story to start. Besides, it is a fanfiction after all. Extreme AU, don't read if all you're going to do is complain.

* * *

Round 2

Link yawned and looked around. He was in Skyloft resting after just barely managing to kill the statue that Ghirahim had told to destroy him. He had gotten the Goddess Sword strengthened but now he had to deal with an arm that had been broken by one of the statue's arms landing on it. Fortunately for him, it was his left and he was right handed. He could still use the sword and a couple of his items but he was pretty much useless until it was healed. Also fortunately for him, the owner of the potion shop had agreed to make him a potion that would heal it. All in all, it could be worse. No sooner had he thought that did a very familiar and cocky voice say his name.

"Well look who it is," Ghirahim said appearing behind Link. "The Hero chosen by the Goddess. And with a fancy new sword I see. Let's see how well you can use it shall we?"

Link drew the sword spinning to cut Ghirahim in half but Ghirahim caught the blade then his right arm hardened until it looked like iron and he punched Link's broken arm. Link stumbled backward accidentally dropping his sword but he didn't care. He was busy being in pain. He managed to pull out his shield and held it up to block another punch but Ghirahim's fist smashed right through it leaving a hole. Link shoved the shield forcing Ghirahim back a step then dove to his sword and spun slashing Ghirahim across the stomach just as he turned around. The sword removed a section of his body in the form of red and black diamonds but then it returned and Ghirahim was only slightly weaker.

"Not bad for only having one arm," Ghirahim said. "Unfortunately you can't win against me this time."

Link swung again and again Ghirahim caught his sword but this time he threw it away and it stuck in the side of a building. Then he grabbed Link by the throat and raised him into the air beginning to squeeze. Just then Pipit appeared behind Ghirahim seemingly out of nowhere and swung at Ghirahim. Ghirahim ducked under the blade releasing Link then spun summoning his own sword and driving it through Pipit's stomach. Link caught Pipit's sword and slashed Ghirahim's neck causing him to leap away in surprise but he recovered, albeit breathing a lot harder.

Link knelt beside Pipit and Pipit smiled, blood trickling out of the corners of his mouth.

"Hey Link," Pipit said. "Sorry I wasn't much help. Don't suppose you have a fairy on you?"

Link shook his head sadness clear on his face.

"Don't feel bad," Pipit said. "Do me a favor, will ya? Tell Karane I said good bye. And kick that fucker's ass for me."

Link nodded and Pipit smiled then looked up at the sky then his eyes glazed over. Link picked up Pipit's sword and turned to Ghirahim. Just then Fi appeared out of the Goddess Sword and her right arm slipped out from under her shawl and picked up the Goddess Sword.

"I calculate a fifty seven percent chance of succeeding," Fi said. "With my help that number increases to sixty nine percent."

"You're allowed to fight?" Link asked.

"No," Fi said. "The Goddess forbade me."

"Then why are you?" Link asked.

Fi was silent for a moment before saying, "Unknown."

Link shrugged and charged at Ghirahim. Ghirahim summoned both his swords and blocked Link's blade then blocked Fi's. Link pushed Ghirahim back and Fi slashed at his head. Ghirahim blocked her blade just as a third blade erupted from the crystal on his chest. He screamed in pain and disappeared revealing Fledge.

"Way to go Fledge," Link said.

"Thanks," Fledge said rubbing the back of his head.

"Good fucking Lord it's like an endless buffet of worthless humans!" Ghirahim said appearing on top of the building to their left. "Enough of this! I'll kill you next time we meet Hero!"

And with that, he was gone. Just then the potion shop owner ran over with two bottles. One was a potion, the other a fairy. Link drank the potion then took the fairy and dumped it out over Pipit. The fairy glowed as it floated down to Pipit then flew back and fourth over him before fading. Pipit opened it eyes and looked around then smiled up at Link.

"You okay?" Link asked.

Pipit nodded and Link helped him up then handed him his sword. Pipit grinned and put it away then held up an identical one.

"Here," Pipit said. "I think you'll need this more than me judging by what I've seen of your enemies."

"True," Link said taking the sword. "Thank you."

"Master Link," Fi said floating over with the Goddess Sword. "Please forgive me for breaking the rules."

"Of course," Link said. "You saved me. I'm not mad. It was a nice change from you letting me do all the work."

Fi smiled and returned to the Goddess Sword and Link put it away. Then he looked around and sighed. Now that he was healed he had to get moving. He had to finish upgrading the Goddess Sword and save Zelda. He waved goodbye to Fledge and Pipit then turned and leapt off the end of the nearest dock and his Loftwing caught him. It flew toward the Lanayru Desert and when they were over the opening Link leapt off and dove through the hole. He flipped over at the last second and unfurled his sailcloth landing lightly on his feet and put the cloth away. A moment later he was surrounded by twelve Moblins all with metal shields.

"Wonderful," Link said. "This isn't going to end well."

He drew the Goddess Sword and charged at the nearest one. If all else failed, at least he could have Fi take them both back to the sky.

THE END

* * *

Sorry I almost killed off Pipit. I was going to but then I just couldn't do it. Oh well. Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any of the characters. I'm skipping the trials. For obvious reasons, I'm shortening the temples. I'm also going to skip the songs.

* * *

Squid vs Fisherman

Link stumbled forward and spun around in time to raise his new Goddess Shield and block a spear. The shield dented heavily and he flew back a few feet crashing into the side of an Ampilus' shell. The Ampilus fell over and Link stabbed it before it could shock him then he scrambled across the shell just as a Moblin stabbed at him, its spear smashing on the shell. Link stood and drew his slingshot shooting the Moblin in the right eye making him stumble backward. He had done fairly well at first but eventually their numbers had gotten the best of him and he was almost out of ammo and running low on energy.

"Crap," Link said. "New plan."

He turned to run just as an arrow hit him in the left shoulder. He gritted his teeth and sprinted to his right avoided three more arrows and noticed several Bokoblin archers on a ruin a distance away. He fired his last four stones and knocked out three but one of them managed to dodge the stone heading for him by dodging behind another. The ones that were hit fell forward and landed in quicksand. Link ran onto a ruin and pulled the arrow out of his shoulder using the heel of his hand to cover his wound just as Fi came out of the Goddess Sword.

"Master Link!" Fi said.

"Hey, you any good with a slingshot?" Link asked holding it out.

"Yes," Fi said taking the slingshot, pulling the stone back and firing it without even aiming.

The stone hit the Bokoblin in the left eye and it dropped. Link whistled and moved his hand away to check his wound. It was bleeding fairly badly and he was already feeling light headed. Judging by the fact that most of his green tunic was now stained red, he didn't think he'd be hunting down any sacred flames for a while.

"Ouch," Link said pressing his hand back to the wound.

"Let me see," Fi said pulling his hand away gently.

Link moved his hand and Fi stared at his wound for a moment then looked around.

"I calculate a ninety percent chance that that cave will provide the most safety while I bandage your wounds," Fi said pointing to a cave in the side of a cliff off to the left.

Link nodded and Fi went back into the Goddess Sword. Link made his way over to the cave and Fi reappeared. She pulled some first aid supplies out of Link's pouch that he wasn't even aware he had. If he had been he would have put his arm in a sling while it was broken. Fi told Link to remove his shirt and the chain mail under it and he did so. She pressed some cloth against the wound to slow the bleeding and Link winced.

"Hold this on," Fi said.

Link held the cloth on and Fi retrieved a long strip of cloth. She then wrapped up his shoulder so that the cloth would stay on. Then she put the rest of the supplies away leaving just enough to make a sling.

"I calculate a sixty three percent chance that you will not receive an infection," Fi said. "You will not be able to use your left arm until it is healed so I will aid you in battle."

Link nodded and drew the Goddess Sword holding it out to her. She took it and he drew his other sword pushing himself up with it. Then he used it to pick up hit clothes and began to put them on but was unable to lift his left arm enough to get it through the sleeve. Fi set the Goddess Sword aside and took the chain mail shirt gently sliding it over his injured arm then holding it open for his other arm. He slipped his arm through and she pulled it over his head as carefully as she could. She did the same with his bloodstained tunic then made a sling for his arm. She handed him his sword and as he took it he brushed her hand realizing it was the first time he had ever actually made contact with her. Her skin didn't feel like a human's. It felt much less solid and more like Jello. It was a bit more solid than jello but that was a closer comparison than a human's skin. Her skin was extremely soft though. He had only touched her hand but he assumed the rest of her skin felt the same. Her skin was soft and smooth somewhat like silk but more so.

"Are you alright Master Link?" Fi asked.

"Fine," Link said. "Thank you for bandaging my wound."

"You are welcome," Fi said. "Are you ready to continue?"

"Sure," Link said.

They left the cave and Fi took the lead following the energy of the Sacred Flame. They made their way across the desert quickly avoiding the enemies they met every now and then and eventually they reached a large sea of sand with an old ruined motor boat sitting at the end of a long dock. Link hit the timeshift stone on the boat and it created a large area of time distortion then sank into the boat which powered up. The captain that had been beside it reactivated and looked at Link.

"Thank you," the captain said. "Now, how can I be of service?"

"I need to find the sacred flame," Link said.

"Very well," the captain said. "I'm captain of the ship that protects the Sacred Flame but it was taken by pirates. We'll need to save my crew and retake my ship. Then we will take you to the Sacred Flame."

Link nodded and the captain jumped onto the boat.

"Come along," the captain said.

Link climbed on and they left the port. After two short stops looking for anything that could help them find the ship, they found out that it was invisible and began to sail around with Fi directing them while sensing the Sacred Flame. At last, she told Link to shoot and he shot a bomb out of the cannon which exploded on the back of the ship making it come to a stop and loose its ability to cloak itself. Link pulled up beside it and he and Fi climbed aboard using metal rungs fastened to the side of the ship. Once they were aboard, Link looked around. There were skeletons all over the ship but he knew everything on the ship was dead.

"I detect no intelligent life forms on the ship besides us," Fi said.

"Then who was sailing the ship?" Link asked. "Search for power sources."

Fi slowly turned in a circle then stopped.

"I detect one power source on board," Fi said. "It is possible it is the current captain."

"Right," Link said. "Let's go find the crew."

He began walking toward the only door off the deck that could currently be reached. The stairs and ladders leading to the rest of the doors were all covered by razor wire. Link opened the door and covered his mouth and nose. Inside the ship, it smelled like mold, scorpions, and scorpion crap. He stumbled back, eyes watering and gagging on the smell. Fi couldn't smell anything but then again she could breathe anywhere including underwater so it made no difference.

"Goddess that stinks," Link said.

He pulled his tunic up over his nose to try to be able to breathe and walked into the ship. Fi followed and they made their way through the ship until they reached a hallway filled with aracha. Link took a deep breath and let his tunic fall as he drew his sword. An aracha leapt at him and he cut it in half then ran forward with Fi right beside him and they killed all of the aracha quickly. Link put his sword away and accidentally began to breathe. He coughed and gagged for a moment but then he adjusted and stood.

"The sooner we get out of here the better," Link said. "Which way to the crew?"

"I calculate a high possibility that the stairs to your right lead to the brig," Fi said.

"Alright, let's go," Link said.

They made their way down the stairs and found themselves in a large room cut in half by iron bars. There was a door that would likely be electrified if he had a timeshift stone. The door was open at the moment, however so he and Fi went inside and looked around. There was a couple inches of sand on the floor but the crew was clearly visible. Link brushed the sand into the corners revealing a design on the floor vaguely resembling the lock on the door opposite the one he had come through. He walked back out of the cell and brushed the sand into the corners of that room as well and found two more designs. He drew his sword and hit the lock on the sides indicated by the designs but it simply went back into place.

"I calculate an eighty percent possibility that there is a specific order in which you must hit the lock," Fi said. "Perhaps in the order that you would see the designs upon entering."

Link shrugged and hit the lock in the order he would have seen them had they not been covered by sand and the lock fell off the door. Link smirked and reached to push the door open but Fi placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"I detect the power source on the other side of this door," Fi said. "Further analysis indicates that it is fairly dangerous."

"I'll be fine," Link said. "But thank you for your concern."

Link pushed the door open and they both went through to find themselves at a plank. A single board extended out in front of the ship about fifty feet and was supported by wooden beams underneath. The board had razor wire in place of handrails and at the end there was a single mechanical pirate captain designed to look like a skeleton. It turned to face them and a razor wire fence rose behind Link blocking his escape.

The pirate had a sword in its right hand with a drill in place of a blade and a hook in place of his left hand. Link stepped forward with Fi behind him and the pirate charged. Link was taken aback by the pirate's aggressiveness and froze but Fi picked him up and flew him over the pirate to the end of the plank. The pirate crashed into the fence and leapt back then spun around and got ready to charge again.

"No breaks," Link said. "I'll get him to charge and you need to get us past him again. Can you do it?"

"Yes," Fi said.

Link nodded and stepped forward and the pirate began walking toward him. Link pulled out his shield and threw it and the Pirate knocked it aside with his sword. Link ran up to him and slashed him causing him to stumble back and Link ran back to Fi as he recovered. Then it threw its sword like a javelin and it electrified in midair. Link ducked but the drill went straight through Fi's left shoulder. Then the pirate drew another sword, this one was similar but had an actual blade. Link glanced back at Fi and saw that she had regenerated but looked like she was about to pass out. Just then the pirate charged and Fi flew herself and Link over him and he fell to the sand below exploding when he hit. Link turned to Fi just as she began to fall and caught her with his good arm letting both swords fall.

"Fi," Link said. "Are you okay?"

"Just tired," Fi said. "I'll be okay."

"Return to the Goddess Sword," Link said. "I'll be fine until you've recovered."

Fi nodded and returned to the sword and Link put the Knight's Sword away then picked up the Goddess Sword. The razor wire fence lowered and Link retrieved his shield and put it away then noticed a bow laying on the plank. He realized that the pirate had dropped it at some point so he picked it up and slung it over his shoulder along with a quiver that was laying next to it. Then he went back into the ship and to the deck.

When he got there he looked up and saw a timeshift stone on top of the center mast and sighed. He had three arrows and couldn't shoot any of them with his arm wounded. Just then, Fi appeared not a hint of exhaustion on her face.

"That was fast," Link said.

"I have to be able to recover quickly inn the event that I am needed," Fi said.

"Mind shooting that timeshift stone?" Link asked.

Fi took the bo and an arrow and aimed up at the timeshift stone. She let the arrow fly and it hit the stone shattering and causing the stone to activate. A moment later, the deck was practically flooded with Technoblins. Link handed Fi the Goddess Sword and took the bow back then drew his Knight's Sword. They both charged at the nearest Technoblins and began slashing them. Link ducked under an electrified baton and slashed the Technoblin's chest then spun driving his sword through another's face. He spun around again to see a baton flying toward him but it fell when Fi removed the Technoblin's arm. Link smiled and removed the same Technoblin's head then spun and cut another diagonally across the chest. One Technoblin leapt off another's shoulders at Fi and Link slashed it as it passed him. Then he ducked as an arrow sailed over his head. It stuck in the deck and he grabbed it and put it in his quiver then spun slashing four Technoblins' throats in the process and Fi moved to float directly behind him. They had killed too many Technoblins to count but there were still at least twice as many on the deck and more kept streaming out from lower levels of the ship.

"This isn't going very well," Link said pulling out a bomb and lighting it.

He threw it and when it exploded it killed ten and the concussion pushed others away from the explosion causing a ripple effect to push about fifteen off the edges. Three Technoblins stumbled toward Link and he cut them down with ease.

"I calculate a seventy percent chance that shooting the timeshift stone again is the only way for us to survive," Fi said.

"Do it," Link said handing her the bow then picking his sword back up just in time to cut off a Technoblin's arm and kill it.

Fi shot the timeshift stone again and all of the Technoblin's were reduced to bones but something else happened that he hadn't planned for. Fi, having been outside the Goddess Sword when the timeshift stone had been deactivated, had aged as well. Whatever power source she ran on had clearly deteriorated so instead of the Fi Link had been with a moment before, she was now on the ground barely able to hold herself up. She also now sported cracks spider-webbing across her body where age had made her body deteriorate.

"Fi!" Link said.

"Master Link," Fi said voice barely audible. "Analysis indicates I miscalculated the effect deactivating the timeshift stone would have on me. I apologize."

Link instantly grabbed the bow. If deactivating the timeshift stone had reduced her to this, reactivating it should restore her then she could wait in the Goddess Sword while he deactivated it again. He pulled his arm out of its sling groaning but grabbed and arrow, pulled it back, aimed for half a second and released the arrow hitting the stone and bringing the Technoblins back. He looked back at Fi to see that she had indeed been restored. She went back into the Goddess Sword and Link shot the timeshift stone again then sighed in relief. A moment later, Fi left the sword and he was happy to see that she was alright.

"My thanks Master Link," Fi said. "That was an unpleasant experience. I calculate a ninety nine percent chance that it is now safe to throw the Technoblins' remains off of the ship and reactivate the timeshift stone."

Link nodded and put his arm back in its sling before beginning to use his feet to push the bones off. Fi helped and after about fifteen minutes the deck was finally clear. Fi took the bow and shot the last arrow at the timeshift stone causing time to reverse. Luckily since time was backing up Fi wasn't negatively effected. Unfortunately, when the timeshift stone restored the ship, it also restored the Technoblins all of which knew how to swim, and fifty of which hadn't made it to the deck yet. Link quickly gave Fi the Knight's Sword since it was the one he grabbed first then he drew the Goddess Sword and fired a Skyward Strike at a Technoblin blasting it over the edge of the ship where it landed on another and they both fell knocking off two more. The rest were climbing up the ship and were almost to the edge. Link and Fi both began killing Technoblins and making their way to the side of the ship. Fi hit a switch lowering the rowboat and both dropped into it. It lowered to a porthole and they both went through and found themselves in the brig with the crew.

"Look!" one of the crew members said. "We're saved!"

"The deck is less safe than here," Link said. "Anyone know why you guys never jumped out?"

"We're not water proof," one said. "Water would kill us and none of us can fly. we're mostly made for climbing rigging to work the sails."

"I see," Link said just as a Technoblin dropped into the row boat.

Fi killed it and another dropped down and Fi killed that one too but then another landed and slammed its baton into the blade of her sword sending electricity through her. She flew backward and Link caught her just as Technoblins began to drop in one right after another. Link moved forward and began trying to fight but with his arm in more pain than before and Fi unconscious, it wasn't long before a Technoblin managed to land a hit and force him to his knees. Just then the crew members charged at the Technoblins with stones, boards that had fallen off the walls even Link and Fi's swords. Within moments the Technoblins retreated and Link smiled.

"We did it!" the crew member with the Goddess Sword said. "Here's you sword."

"Thank you," Link said pushing himself up and walking over to Fi.

The crew members all moved to the corner of the room and a moment later they came back with two bottles of health potions.

"We have these in case we had a guest and he was hurt somehow," one crew member said. "You can have them though."

Link drank his just as Fi stirred and looked around.

"Are you okay?" Link asked reaching under his shirt and pulling the bandages out.

"I am experiencing what I believe you call pain," Fi said. "I will be fine soon."

"Okay," Link said as Fi returned to the Goddess Sword to rest. "Do any of you know how to get to the Sacred Flame?"

"You have to get the key out of the Captain's Cabin," one crew member said. "I'm the First Mate so I have the spare key to the Captain's Cabin."

He gave Link the key and Link thanked him and took the Knight's Sword back then sighed.

"I doubt I can make the deck a safe escape route," Link said. "Is there a way to remove the electricity for those bars?"

"You would have to turn off the engines," the First Mate said. "They're directly below us."

"Did anyone try breaking through the floor?" Link asked.

They all looked at each other then looked back at Link somehow managing to look ashamed despite their faces not being able to change.

"We never thought of that," the First Mate said.

"Okay," Link said pulling out a bomb and lighting it. "Take cover."

He set it in the corner and they all cowered in the opposite corner. The bomb went off and blew a huge hole in the floor opening a path that didn't involve fighting.

"Think you guys can find a way out from here?" Link asked. "Your captain is on a boat off the opposite side."

"Thank you," the crew members all said dropping through the hole.

Link followed and then found himself standing next to an engine control station. There was a dial with a vertical opening that was the right size for his sword. He pushed his sword in and turned the dial and the ship suddenly shuddered. He looked up at the machine and noticed two lights. One of them turned off and he understood that there was another engine he needed to deactivate.

He turned to leave just as Fi appeared and he knew something was wrong. She looked just as tired as she had been before.

"Master Link," Fi said. "I believe that attack may have damaged me worse than I believed. I do not think rest will help me regenerate."

"Here," Link said holding out the other Health Potion. "See if this helps."

"I calculate only a twenty percent chance of it aiding my recovery," Fi said.

"Just drink it Fi," Link said.

Fi hesitated then drank the potion and healed.

"It worked," Fi said. "Thank you for your aid Master Link."

Link handed her the Goddess Sword but she gave it back and took the Knight's Sword.

"The Goddess Sword is yours," Fi said.

Link shrugged and they left the room. Once in the hall Link looked around and saw two other doors. One was blocked by electricity just like the cell had been so they went through the other door and found themselves in a room lined with Technoblins and one Beamos. Link ran straight for the Beamos sidestepping its laser and slashing the lowest weak point. It dropped one level and he destroyed that weak point as well. Then he drove his sword into its eye and jumped back as it exploded and killed two Technoblins. Fi had been fighting the Technoblins and was doing very well. She had already killed half and when Link joined her they finished off the rest easily. Then they went through the only other door in the room and Link stopped. The room they were in now was fairly large with sand covering the floor and the engine control station on the far side. The problem was the Pirate that stood in the center of the room. It was similar to the one that they had killed by knocking it off the ship but this one had four arms each of which held an electrified weapon. One a cutlass, one a drill, one a bow that fired arrows made out of electricity, and one a spear.

"I'll handle him," Link said pulling out his shield. "Easy now that I have both arms."

Just then a Moldarach rose from the sand with the pirate on its back.

"Spoke too soon," Link said.

The Moldarach leapt at Link and Fi and they dove to the ground. It smashed through the wall behind them and Link stood turning around just in time to slash its left claw. He had been close enough that the blade sunk in to the hilt and the claw withered and fell off instantly. Moldarach screamed and swung at him with the other claw with a similar reaction. Then he spun and stabbed it in the face and it exploded. The pirate landed on his feet behind Link and Link turned in time to see Fi attack it. It electrified one of its swords and blocked Fi's attack and Link drove his sword through it's head killing it. Fi collapsed and Link knelt beside her.

"Fi!" Link said checking her pulse.

For half a second he called himself stupid for doing that until he actually felt one. He blink in surprise then smiled that at least he knew she was alive.

"Master Link?" Fi asked. "I detect a significantly increased heart rate. You were not injured in the battle so I calculate a seventy percent possibility that you are worried for my safety. I am fine."

Link smiled and Fi stood then picked up her sword. Link walked over to the Engine control station and shut off the second engine. The electricity outside the door to Link's left shut off and he and Fi made their way back to the deck. When they arrived, they saw that the Technoblins were all running around in a frenzy trying to figure out why the engines had turned off. When they saw Link and Fi, they stopped and drew their weapons and Link sighed. There were at least another hundred there and they would have to kill them all to be able to reach the Captain's Cabin. Just then a bomb hit and exploded in the center of the horde of Technoblins and Link looked in the direction it had come from. The crew members had made it to the motor boat and the First Mate was firing the cannon at the Technoblins. Link smiled as the Technoblins all fell into chaos trying to avoid the falling bombs.

Link took the Knight's sword and Fi returned to the Goddess Sword then he charged into the Technoblins slashing any in his way until he reached a ladder. He climbed it quickly and then killed five of the archers outside the door. He filled his quiver quickly then slipped through the door and looked around. The room was empty except for a chair, table, and chest. He opened the chest and pulled out a misshapen piece of metal painted to supposedly look like a squid but not resembling anything at all.

He opened the door to leave and jumped back just as a Technoblin swung at his head. He drew his sword and slashed the Technoblin killing it then ran out and leapt off his ledge landing in a roll and ran to the door leading down into the ship with the Technoblins right behind him. He went through the door and to the stairs leading down a level then stopped and looked around. The brig was one level below him and he had run through this room two or three times without actually paying attention. If he had, he would have noticed the enormous door with a strangely shaped key hole in the center. Link walked over to the door and began turning the key this way and that to try to match it to the lock but with no success. Finally Fi appeared and he gave her the key. Within a minute she pushed the key in and the door swung wide open. Link rolled his eyes and gave her her sword. They walked in and through the hall beyond until they reached a large completely empty room. The moment they got there, the ship shook violently. Link groaned as on massive tentacle smashed up through the floor.

"Master Link!" Fi said. "Analysis indicates this ship is under attack!"

"You don't say!" Link said indicating the tentacle.

"Um..." Fi was seemed slightly embarrassed, a fact that Link was surprised about. "Analysis indicates that the ship will be torn apart within minutes if we do not stop the attacker."

"Okay," Link said as the tentacle retracted and water began flooding in.

He and Fi rushed out through the hall but the ship shook again and tilted and Link fell. Fi, floating as she was, picked Link up and flew them both up through the hall then up the stairs and to the deck. When they got there, they saw that the ship had been ripped in half. Their half was sinking and the other half was still afloat so Fi flew them to that half. The moment they landed, tentacles smashed up through the deck and Link slashed one but the sword bounced off harmlessly. Link charged and fired a Skyward strike severing the tentacle and repeated the process until the remaining tentacles retracted and an enormous semi humanoid squid with short tentacles forming dreadlocks and hiding its single eye rose out of the water.

Link held out the bow and quiver and Fi took them giving him the Knight's sword. Then she pulled an arrow back and fired just as the squid roared. The arrow hit it in the eye and Link smiled as it jerked its head back then fell forward. He began slashing it with the Goddess Sword and after a couple seconds it got back up with its eye bleeding black goo profusely and several scratches blinding it.

"What is that thing?" Link asked.

"Analysis indicates a seventy nine percent chance that this is the Abyssal Leviathan, Tentalus mentioned in ancient texts from this region," Fi said.

"I see," Link said. "At least I know where to hit it."

Tentalus dove back under water, black goo beginning to spread through the water around the ship. Tentacles smashed up through the deck again and began reaching for Link and Fi. Link used the same strategy as before and after a couple more moments, the tentacles all retracted but two twisted together and began to drag the ship down with it. Fi picked Link up and flew to the top of the ledge in front of him just as the lower section broke free and was dragged under. She set Link down and readied an arrow as Tentalus rose out of the water again. She fired the arrow and hit the bottom right corner of the eye and Tentalus fell forward again. It smashed into the Ship and Link sprinted forward slashing it several more times and it reared back falling backward into the water for half a second before rising back up and screaming with pain. The salt water that had entered his wounds kept his eye from bleeding just long enough to reveal that the cuts formed "Link!" with the arrows being the dot for the "i" and the "!".

Then Tentalus began bleeding again and roared lunged at the ship only for Link to charge a Skyward Strike and drive the sword into his eye sending the Skyward Strike deep into his head. Tentalus screamed in pain again whipping his head upward and taking the Goddess Sword with it then his eye melted away into goo and the Goddess Sword stabbed back into the ground in front of Link. He retrieved it and looked up at Tentalus as he fell backward crashing down and sinking. Then the Sacred Flame appeared in front of Link over a large metal area with a Triforce design that he had completely missed before.

Link stepped forward and Fi flew into the fire then shot several fire balls at Link. Be caught them with the sword then they fused with the sword and Link sighed. Now all that was left was the third Sacred Flame.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any of the characters.

* * *

Stranded

Link landed on his Loftwing and it began to fly toward Skyloft. Fi was safely in the Goddess Sword as she had been since Link deactivated the timeshift stone the last time. As his Loftwing flew, his mind began to wander and guilt began to form as he remembered every time Fi had been injured. He knew that it wasn't necessarily his fault but he still felt responsible. She had tried to fight along side him because he was wounded and he had let her get wounded three times when she didn't even really need to be there at all.

Just then his Loftwing shrieked and swerved violently nearly throwing Link off. Link held on, barely, and looked sideways to see that he had almost flown his Loftwing straight into a floating boulder. As they were clearing the boulder, his Loftwing leveled out just in time for an octorock to spit one at him. it hit him in the side of the head and he fell off his Loftwing. the Loftwing flew after him but before it could catch him, he went into the Cloud Barrier and the Loftwing stopped and shrieked then flew back to Skyloft.

When Link opened his eyes again he could see the clouds moving away from him rapidly. He flipped over and saw that he had fallen through the cloud barrier and was falling toward a huge lake that he couldn't see the edges of. Even from hundreds of feet in the air he couldn't see any land. Then, as he grew closer he saw a tiny speck of land directly under him and growing closer a gust of wind found him and blew him away from the island at least a mile. He reached for his sailcloth but it was gone. He frantically checked all over himself then looked up and saw the sailcloth fluttering in the wind above him as if waving goodbye.

"Fi!" Link shouted over the wind.

Fi appeared and looked around then flew to the sailcloth and began flying back toward Link. Unfortunately, he was falling so fast that it seemed like she was barely moving at all. Link heard the wind beginning to roar deafeningly as the water rushed up to meat him. Just before he hit, Fi managed to get to him and gave him the sailcloth then returned to the Goddess Sword for the impact. Link unfurled the sailcloth and felt it rip his arms out of socket at the shoulders. He slowed down quite a bit, though, and when he hit the water he didn't die. He was, however, knocked unconscious.

Fi left the Goddess Sword and looked around. Link was below her out cold and sinking and the sailcloth was floating on the surface with several holes in it from having to stop Link's Terminal Velocity. Fi grabbed the sailcloth and flew through the water the same way she did through the air to Link. She caught him and covered his nose and mouth so that he wouldn't inhale any more water than he already had. When she reached the surface, she flew them both the the island landing on the beach and set Link down. She knew he wasn't breathing so she set his shield, items, and swords aside.

Then she tilted his head back and lowered her head to listen for breath. Nothing. She took a deep breath thinking for a moment then plugged his nose with her left hand and placed her mouth over his and exhaled. She turned her head and listened again. He exhaled once then nothing. She tried again and this time sat up out of the way as Link sat up and coughed the water up. Link gasped for breath for a minute and looked around expecting to be in the water. After a moment, he realized where he was and sighed laying back and noticing Fi looking concerned.

"Hey Fi," Link said. "You saved me again. Thank you."

"You are welcome Master Link," Fi said. "However, I calculate a twenty percent chance that we will be able to escape this island. I also calculate a forty percent chance that we will be able to survive indefinitely on this island."

Link looked around. The island was probably no more than a mile across and had about a meter of beach. After the beach there were palm trees then it turned into a forest. There seemed to be a cliff somewhere near the middle but only from their side. From the other side it was just a small mountain. Link could hear a waterfall and assumed it was from the cliff.

"Fi," Link said. "Can you detect any life forms on the island besides us and the trees?"

"Yes," Fi said. "There are fifty wild pigs and several kinds of birds."

"That should last us a while," Link said. "How about shelter?"

"Analysis has revealed a waterfall cave that should provide adequate shelter," Fi said. "Analysis indicates your shoulders have been dislocated. Relocation is advised but will cause pain. Please remain still."

Link held as still as possible and Fi placed a hand on his right shoulder and forced it back into its socket then quickly did the same to his left. He clamped his teeth shut and managed to keep quiet. When she had finished, he stood and she led him through the trees to the waterfall cave. Inside, it was surprisingly dry and quiet. There was a path going around the waterfall on the right side and made it so that Link didn't have to go through the waterfall. He sat against a wall and leaned his head back sighing. Fi sat across from him and he looked around just as a fairy drifted in past the waterfall. It flew past Link to the back of the cave then turned and flew back and flew back in forth over Link before fading.

"Much better," Link said moving his arms to test his newly healed shoulders. "Now, do you know which direction Death Mountain is?"

Fi was silent for a moment then shook her head.

"Analysis is incapable of locating Death Mountain," Fi said.

"Take a guess then," Link said.

"I am incapable of guessing," Fi said.

"Alright," Link said. "Then can you go get us something to eat? Kill and skin a pig then bring the meat back to be cooked."

Fi nodded and flew out of the cave with her sword. When she was gone, Link left and gathered some wood to start a fire with. He lit it and a moment later Fi got back carrying strips of meat. Link make a skewer and put the meat on it then set it over the fire to cook. Then he sat against the wall.

"Can you actually eat?" Link asked.

"No," Fi said. "The meat is for you."

"Oh," Link said. "Thanks."

His mind again drifted to her being wounded helping him but then to her saving him from drowning. She had saved him multiple times but that time in particular was stuck in his mind. Even though he was unconscious, he knew what she had done more or less. He couldn't help but think about it and the more he did, the harder it was to think about anything not related to her. He didn't know why but if he closed his eyes, he was able to picture her even more perfectly than Zelda and Zelda was one of his best friends. At the same time, he found that he felt at peace when thinking about Fi. He eventually gave up and tried not to think about anything except the smell of the cooking meat. It made his mouth water but that simply gave rise to thoughts he had never let his mind slip into in his life. He struggled in vain to pull his mind back eventually opening his eyes to stop the images and sighed.

"Master Link," Fi said suddenly beside him. "Analysis indicates that you have a raised body temperature and heart rate. I detect no wounds or infectious agents, however. I calculate a ninety percent probability that you are thinking about your fall."

Link raised an eyebrow. Even though she was partially right, that was the first time she had been wrong at all about something.

"Not exactly," Link said smiling and struggling to keep his eyes on her face.

"Oh," Fi said clearly surprised and slightly confused about being wrong but noticing him having difficulty keeping his eyes from roaming. "Further analysis indicates that the physical symptoms are often signs of nervousness. I calculate a sixty percent possibility that you wish to know how I saved you from drowning."

"Wrong again," Link said grinning still struggling not to look lower but failing.

Finally his eyes fell for the briefest of moments to her legs then traveled back up her body taking in every detail in under two seconds. Fi noticed and noticed that his heart rate and temperature both increased.

"Analysis indicates that looking at me has increased your heart rate and temperature," Fi said. "I calculate a fifty three percent chance that you are sexually aroused."

"Um..." Link tried to think of anything he could say but before he could, Fi pushed him down onto his back and pulled his shirt up. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Analysis indicates that you will be less effective if you cannot focus on a task at hand," Fi said. "I will aid you in relieving stress."

"W-what?" Link asked as she began to undo his belt and pull his pants down. "N-no!"

"Does this solution not please you?" Fi asked. "Very well. Analysis indicates that you may prefer Zelda in place of me. I can assist with this."

"You can what?" Link asked.

Fi sat back and her body began to shine. Then her entire body changed. The jewel on her chest shrunk then grew a chain until it was a pendant, her skin turned pale, her hair grew and turned golden, her clothes disappeared all together, and her face changed into Zelda's. Link stared wide-eyed.

"I calculate a seventy percent chance that this form will reduce feelings of guilt," Fi said leaning forward again and continuing trying to undo his belt.

"Stop," Link said catching her hands.

She did stop and leaned back. He skin looked like real skin but it still felt like it had before.

"You're wrong," Link said. "I want it to be you. But I can't now."

Fi changed back to normal and tilted her head considering him then moved away.

"My apologies," Fi said. "I am unable to accurately calculate your reasoning. Please assist."

"I want to do this but I can't," Link said. "I've let you be hurt unnecessarily too many times yesterday alone. Despite that, you protect me and saved me from drowning without me even needing to ask you to. You do what I say without question and you never think less of me for making you do things that I could probably do alone, mostly just yesterday."

"When I was hurt it was not unnecessary," Fi said. "Had I not intervened, you would have been killed. I do as you say because you are my master and it is my place to. And I protect you and save you because I want to. As I look back on my memories of my time with you I feel what I believe you would describe as happiness but also something I can't name. I feel calm and safe near you, despite being in situations with minimal to no chance of success, situations that you have succeeded in. Analysis in unable to explain such feelings or define them."

Link looked at the ground for a moment as what she had said sunk in. What she had said about being happy when remembering their time together was also how he felt and feeling calm around him was the same in reverse for him. He also was at a loss for an exact word for it but only because there wasn't one in his language. The closest one he knew, however, was love.

He smiled thinking about this and suddenly found himself unable to control his body. He leaned toward her and kissed her without even meaning to have moved. She just sat there and Link leaned back. As he did, she leaned forward half a millimeter. He kissed her again and this time she very slowly and shyly kissed him back. He honestly hadn't expected her to but he hadn't expected her to tell him that being with him made her happy either. They continued kissing for several more minutes and Fi became less and less shy as they did. Finally Link pulled away and Fi followed but pulled back before she reached him. Link smiled and noticed that her cheeks had turned a slightly darker shade of blue.

He kissed her again and this time she kissed him back instantly. He placed his hands on the sides of her face but they quickly gained minds of their own and sought out better resting places, namely her breasts. She moaned as he began massaging her breasts and he grinned at the fact that she could actually feel it. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she moaned yet again as their tongues began to dance, exploring every inch of each other's mouths. Link continued to massage Fi's breasts for a couple more minutes then his right hand moved down to rest on her hip. After a couple of seconds, She lay back with him on top of her. Then his hand moved inward and he ran his fingers over her crotch feeling a slit hidden by a thin layer of skin making it impossible to see. Fi moaned into the kiss and the skin over her slit disappeared so fast Link wasn't sure it had actually ever been there. He didn't consider it long, though, as he began running his fingers through her slit so lightly that he was barely touching her. It was just hard enough to torture her and it worked wonderfully. She moaned and tried to press against his fingers and he smiled and gave her what she wanted.

He began to run his fingers through her slit fast. She moaned loudly and he began to rub her clit in small fast circles. He moved his left hand up to the side of her face and after a couple more seconds he pulled away and Fi moaned loudly beginning to rock her hips against his hand. He smiled and moved to kiss her neck trailing kisses and licked down to her shawl. He stopped and looked up at her. She had her head tilted back moaning as his hand continued to rub her slit but she somehow seemed to know what he wanted. Her shawl retracted into her skin and the jewel in her chest shrunk. Then the rest of her clothes sank into her skin as well leaving her completely naked. Link smiled and lifted his hand up licking some of her juices off. Before he was even done, Fi sat up and pulled his fingers into her mouth sucking and licking her own juices off. He smiled seeing the lust clearly in her eyes.

He smiled as she let his fingers go and he pulled his tunic and chain mail off then pulled his pants off leaving himself also naked. Then he kissed Fi pushing her gently onto her back before moving down to her chest. He began to lick and suckle on her right nipple earning a low moan instantly and several more within a minute. He began to run his fingers through her soaking wet slit again earning a much louder moan. He bit down gently on her nipple and she cried out in pleasure and surprise. He sucked a bit harder before moving to her left breast and giving it a similar treatment. Fi moaned loudly and arched her back pressing her breast into his mouth more. He smiled and slipped a finger into her causing her to arch her back even more gasping but unable to another sound. He began to move his finger in and out of her while sucking and gently biting her nipple and she began to shudder.

After a moment, he pushed his finger in deeper and felt it hit her barrier. He pulled it back out then began pumping it in and out shallowly as fast as she could. Finally, after nearly fifteen minutes of this, Fi cried out in pleasure and came. He continued slowly until she was finished then held his hand up and she instantly began to lick it clean. When she finished he smiled and kissed her as he lined his member up at her entrance.

"Are you ready?" Link asked.

Fi nodded spreading her legs and Link began to push into her. He could feel her flinching as he moved since she was still extremely sensitive from her orgasm. The inside of her pussy was unbelievably soft yet tight. It was so warn that it felt like his dick was going to melt and every time she flinched it felt like her inner walls were massaging him. He knew he probably would be lucky to last five minutes.

When he hit her barrier he stopped and reached down to rub her clit as fast as he could. She began panting and moaning as he rubbed her. He kissed her slipping his tongue into her mouth and she did the same. After a couple more minutes, she finally broke the kiss moaning lowly not having the energy to scream. The moment he felt her inner walls begin to contract around him, he thrust through her barrier and she barely even realized he had moved. Finally her orgasm ended and she felt the discomfort of being filled. He waited patiently for her to adjust and after a couple of minutes she began to rock her hips against him.

He kissed her and pulled back until he was almost out then pushed back in and she again flinched but moaned loudly and matched his thrusts. He thrust slowly at first but soon began to speed up and thrust into her harder and harder. After about five minutes, he could feel his end approaching but managed to hold it off thrusting into her harder and faster in an attempt to make her finish first. She wrapped her legs around his waist making him thrust deeper and moaned. She went limp but he kept thrusting. Both of them were paying very little if any attention to their surroundings as they were both feeling so much pleasure that they felt they were drowning in it.

Finally Fi let out a scream and began thrusting against him again as her pussy began to contract around his dick milking it as much as it could. He began thrusting harder and faster and then he came at the same time she did. Their juices mixed and all but sprayed out of Fi as she came shaking as if in a seizure. Link continued to thrust into her until they finally came down from their climaxes. He pulled out sitting back and smiled panting and exhausted but somehow still hard. Their combined juices leaked out of an equally exhausted Fi but she sat up and had recovered within moments as she had the first time she had been injured.

"I envy your recovery time," Link said starting to slow his breathing.

Fi moved to sit on his lap and kissed him deeply then pushed him onto his back and straddled his member. She began to push down on it and both moaned. When she was all the way down she began to bounce and Link matched her pace thrusting up to meet her. Within minutes they were both moaning again and moving as fast as they could but Link didn't feel like he would last long enough to make her climax again given that she had already recovered from her first one and he hadn't.

He sat up taking her left nipple into his mouth and Fi moaned loudly, pressing her breast further into his mouth. Then Link felt her breasts begin to grow and when he opened his eyes, they were double-D's. He smiled and sucked harder and Fi began to move up and down faster. Then, she arched her back as her breast began to leak milk. Link smiled and began to drink her milk and Fi moaned loudly. After a moment, link switched breasts but before long he stopped and set his hands on Fi's hips to stop her from moving. He pulled out of her and turned her around then thrust into her from behind. She tilted her head back and moaned and Link began thrusting as hard and fast as he could and she slammed herself back against him. Finally, they both came together again. Finally Link pulled out of her and lay beside her thoroughly exhausted. She lay beside him their juices leaking out of her pussy onto the floor of the cave. She let her breasts return to normal but let herself stay nude. Link kissed her again and she lay on his chest. Link set his right hand on her back and Fi smiled and a moment later she was asleep.

Link smiled and gently ran his hand down her back. He still marveled at the feel of her skin but at the moment his mind was trying to wrap around the fact that she was actually sleeping. Of course, before long, he had drifted off to sleep too.

THE END

* * *

Read and review. Sorry if this seemed to just come out of the blue.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any of the characters._** Whoever is leaving this review at every chapter "Um...Link and Fi are not even remotely romantically involved, NO idea where you got that from. She is a sword spirit for crying out loud! And Navi is not annoying, you are." stop. I get that you don't like the story. If you are just going to say the exact same thing again and again and again, don't read the story. I'm not that broken up about it anyway.**_

* * *

Escape

Link opened his eyes yawning. He looked around and smiled seeing Fi laying on top of him. Memories of what they had done flooded back to him and he smiled. He wasn't exactly sure how they had ended up doing that but he didn't mind and was extremely happy they did. He was slightly confused about some of his feelings for her but he knew that at some point he had fallen in love with her.

He began to gently stroke her hair while thinking about what they had done and managed to unintentionally give himself an erection again. It pressed between Fi's legs and she moaned and began to stir. She looked around and smiled up at him as she sat up.

"Good morning Master Link," Fi said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," Link said smiling. "So, do you want to leave the island now or a little later?"

"Analysis indicates that by 'a little later' you are referring to a repeat of our activities before we fell asleep," Fi said. "If this is the case, a little later."

Link grinned and sat up with her still straddling his hips and kissed her. She kissed him back and his hands almost instantly traveled down her body.

* * *

An hour later, Link and Fi exited the waterfall cave with their clothes on and went to the beach. Link looked around and couldn't see anything but wanted to ask Fi something first.

"Fi?" Link asked.

"Yes Master?" Fi asked.

"Can you just call me Link?" Link asked. "And, aside from that, why do you talk like a robot?"

"I was designed to be able to calculate strategies and probabilities," Fi said. "I am not alive as you are thus I do not speak as you do."

"I see," Link said. "Alright then. How can you feel what we did if you are not alive?"

"I do not know," Fi said. "I calculate a forty six percent chance that Her Grace did not foresee this when creating me. I also calculate a fifty four percent chance that this may have been part of her plan from the beginning."

"I see," Link said. "Okay, let's go that way."

He pointed and Fi picked him up then flew them away from the island. After a few hours they reached land and saw volcanic ash in the distance heading in that direction. After a few minutes, they reached Death Mountain just in time for a Bokoblin to fall past them and smash his club into Fi's head sending her and Link plunging to the ground where both were knocked out.

Link groaned and opened his eyes to see that he and Fi were both hogtied and sitting against the inside wall of a Bokoblin hut.

"Can you return to the Goddess Sword?" Link asked seeing that Fi was awake.

"No," Fi said. "I calculate a fifty percent possibility that it is too far away."

Link nodded then thought of another way for her to escape.

"Can you pass through your ropes like you did the academy door when we first met?" Link asked.

"I will try," Fi said and the ropes fell through her to the ground. She then untied Links and they silently ran out of the hut and found themselves in a large cave. there were walls built out of sticks and bones all through the cave creating cover but Link could hear the Bokoblins walking around.

"How many?" Link whispered.

"I detect three," Fi whispered back.

Link nodded and they silently crept through the maze the walls formed and stopped just out of sight of the three Bokoblins guarding the exit.

"Stay hidden," Link said. "I'll handle them."

Fi nodded and Link stepped out of cover and the guards all charged at him. He met their charge so that they wouldn't see Fi. All of his things were gone but that didn't matter. He ducked under one's blade and sidestepped a second then caught the last. He kicked the Bokoblin back and killed the other two with his sword then threw it through it's owner. Fi stepped out of cover and floated over to Link.

"Good job," Fi said. "I calculate a sixty percent possibility that we will be able to find your belongings at the top of Death Mountain."

Link nodded and they left the cave. They were about halfway up the mountain already if Link's memory served and he couldn't be happier that they weren't at the bottom. He could see hundreds upon hundreds of Bokoblins at the bottom of Death Mountain and he knew that there was no way they could kill all of them. Link looked around and saw a steam vent that would send them to the top of the mountain.

"Analysis indicates that the vent will send us to the top," Fi said. "I detect exactly thirty Bokoblins around the opening the vent leads to."

"Guess we're walking," Link said.

They made their way up the winding trail leading to the top of the mountain and soon found their last obstacle aside from any enemies. The cliff seemed a bit larger than Link remembered but that may just be because he was more focused on the Bokoblins standing at the top ready to push boulders down the cliff.

"Think you can fly us up without us being injured?" Link asked.

Fi didn't answer and instead picked him up and flew into the wall both of them passing into it. Link held his breath knowing there wouldn't be any air and didn't breath until they rose up out of the top of the cliff. Fi set him silently on his feet and he smiled. Then he tapped a Bokoblin on the shoulder and it spun around stumbling away from him and accidentally knocking the other two away and they all hit their boulder and fell to the ground below, their boulders landing on top of them.

"That was easy," Link said. "Let's go."

They made their way along that path and into a tunnel finding one bat which Link smashed against the wall before they continued. Finally they reached the Fire Temple Link had already gone through. His equipment was in a pile in front and it was obviously too easy.

"Fetch the swords and my shield please," Link said.

Fi sunk into the ground then returned a few moments later with both swords and his shield. He took the Goddess Sword and the shield. Once they had them ready, they walked over to the pile and a Moblin landed on each side.

"I thought so," Link said. "Where did they drop from?"

He looked up and saw that the only place possible would be the top of the tower almost a mile above. A Moblin swung his spear at them and they both ducked. The spear slashed the two on the sides and they dropped then Link stood and removed one Moblin's head while Fi did the same to the other. Then they gathered up the rest of his things. Once they had everything, they followed the trail toward the sacred flame eventually coming to the cave where Link couldn't enter without burning. Just then, a Stalmaster rose out of the ground in front of them and Link stepped forward. The Stalmatser moved to attack but Link slashed its leg then drove his sword through its face. He noticed two earrings stuck in its helmet that looked like tiny rings of fire.

"Those earrings will protect you from even the most extreme heat," Fi said also noticing the earrings. "I calculate a high probability that the next Sacred Flame is inside of the volcano."

Link put the earrings in in place of his own then Fi entered the Goddess sword and they walked into the cave. It was sweltering hot but he wasn't burning so it was bearable. They followed the cave until they reached a massive doorway with an even greater heat coming from inside.

"Guess there's no choice huh?" Link asked.

"No," Fi said from inside the sword.

Link nodded and walked inside stumbling when the suffocating heat first hit him then recovering. Without Fi helping him, it would be a very long time before he would be able to leave.

THE END

* * *

Read and review. Sorry that this took so long to publish. I was working on everything else and publishing new stories without finishing old ones. I have a problem with that.


End file.
